


Accident

by perverthimemeto



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Emetophilia, M/M, Vomit Swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverthimemeto/pseuds/perverthimemeto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz just can't hold his liquor. (Requested)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely little anon on tumblr~ I hope you enjoy!

Koujaku gave an annoyed sigh as he sat down on the couch. He had no idea why, but for some reason a certain brat had decided to crash at his place. And as if that wasn't bad enough already, Noiz had gotten completely drunk before he had arrived. Currently, the younger male was sitting on the ground besides the couch, clutching a bottle of some German brand of Alcohol and mumbling unintelligible things in his native language. Eventually, Noiz seemed to get bored though by just talking to himself so he turned and gave a wide grin to the man on the couch. "Hey, Jackass, we should fuck.." It took the older one of them two a bit until he was able to understand what the slurred words had meant, his cheeks turning brightly red as he furrowed his eyebrows. "No, we shouldn't. You should go to sleep and let me do the same." Even if he was tired, he couldn't just let a drunk brat roam his house without supervision. Not pleased by this response, the German gave a whine, letting himself drop onto his back on the ground. "That's no fun at all!" "I'm sorry that I cannot provide you with entertainment, you should be happy that I allowed you to stay over." He was definitely annoyed by the situation. Of course he was, who would enjoy having a horny, drunk brat in their home after a long day of exhausting work? "At least order some pizza then!" "You ate one a half hour ago!" It had went like that the whole evening already. Noiz would want everything like the spoiled brat he was and Koujaku had to bear with it. He wasn't heartless after all, even if he hated the brat he couldn't have him sleep outside alone in the cold and possibly freeze to death. 

After turning on the TV, Koujaku had peace for a bit. Noiz seemed completely overwhelmed in his state by the action movie that was running, but as soon as it ended he went back to annoying the older man. "We should really fuck now, you know?" he mumbled as he managed to crawl up onto the couch, leaning in dangerously close to the other. "You should really shut up, you know?" Koujaku simply replied and tried to create some distance between them again as he tried to hide the blush that started forming on his cheeks again once more. Not that he actually expected the brat to notice it. "Why do you always have to be like that? I thought you liked fucking, after all you always talk about your bitches.." Angrily turning his head to the blond now, Koujaku felt an urge to slap the broad grin off the German's face. "Don't call them 'bitches'! They are ladies, and what happens between them and me is definitely none of your business." "I should have went to Aoba, he's a lot more fun than you..." The urge to hit Noiz got bigger with each moment, each word the other said. "I told you to stay away from him!" He had to protect his longest and best friend from a brat like Noiz after all. His hands balled to fists he dared the other to say another thing like that, he had no problem at all with beating the blond up right then and there. "God, calm down old ma-" His eyes widening a bit, the German stopped in talking in the middle of the word. He had been feeling strange ever since he had started to drink, but right now he felt plain sick. Angry as he was, Koujaku didn't seem to notice that until Noiz opened his mouth a bit, the saliva that had started to pool in his mouth running down his chin and dripping onto his shirt. "What the hell?!" Started by that, the older one shifted a bit away from the other, just staring at the blond as he glanced down, not even attempting to stop the drool. "Strange..." he just mumbled as a wave of sickness hit him, his eyes widening a little as he started to gag. 

As Noiz could feel his stomach turning he placed one hand over his tummy instead of even trying to close or cover his mouth. Koujaku didn't seem like he had realized yet what was happening, he just stared at the younger male, his mouth open in an attempt to say something but he couldn't find any words. His mind seemed to be empty in shock about what was going on and when he was finally able to think again it was already too late. Noiz eyes were watering a little as he felt a burning in his stomach, slowly rising along with the feeling that something was wrong. Not even trying to stop it anymore, Noiz leaned forward a bit, his eyes squeezing shut as he could feel his mouth filling with his dinner from earlier, now a lot less tasty though as it had been when eating it, and spilling over. He hadn't planned on vomiting right onto Koujaku's lap, but since the other hadn't moved away from sitting right in front of him it had been impossible for him to avoid that. Luckily it seemed to be over though as quickly as he had started and he could wipe over his mouth with the back of his hand a few moments later like nothing had happened. He could only pretend though that everything was fine again until he looked back up at Koujaku, seeing his completely shocked expression as the older one of them stared down at the mess on his lap. 

Usually people would be grossed out by something like that, wouldn't they? Strangely enough, Koujaku didn't think of it as disgusting at all. The warm mixture of almost digested food, the pudding the other had had as dessert and stomach acid that slowly started to soak through his clothes seemed very erotic to him as he could feel his dick twitching slightly underneath his now dirty Kimono. "Sorry about that..." Noiz mumbled between hiccups, making Koujaku finally snap out of his shock and look back up at him with a clearly visible blush across his cheeks for the third time that night. The older one tried to get mad, he really did, but somehow he couldn't really manage to. It was just turning him on too much. After staring at the German for a few seconds he looked back down, struggling to find the right way to form the request he had. God, was he really going to ask this? Wouldn't Noiz just think he's a pervert, laugh at him or even tell someone else? In the end he could still pretend the blond had just imagined it, he was really drunk after all, but it was still hard to ask. Also, he was kind of a pervert, wasn't he? Still he struggled quite a lot with the simple question. It was now or never. "C-Can you do that again?"

Silence. The heavy blush on Koujaku's face along with his fast beating heart and the growing erection in his pants, still covered with the slowly cooling vomit made the whole scene seem so surreal, but in the end he had dared to ask. But Noiz wasn't answering what felt like forever. Having almost accepted that his life was over now, that the blond would go out and tell everyone, Koujaku was really surprised when the other eventually gave an answer. "Sure, why not.." He didn't seem like he was going to start laughing at all. No, he actually seemed very serious about it, even with that awful smirk on his lips. And it didn't help the other to calm his nervousness at all. Was Noiz maybe just teasing him now? He was so embarrassed, but there was no going back now anymore. Koujaku could have just played it off as a joke if he really had wanted to get out of that again, but he didn't even want to, and he guessed his face said enough that he wasn't joking about all this.

"Should I do it like, on your chest or something?" A few minutes of awkward shifting had passed before Noiz had finally gotten comfortable on Koujaku's still dirty lap, not really caring that his clothes would be stained by his own vomit. The older one of them had stripped off his Kimono far enough to leave his chest bare and his cheeks were still red as well as his heart was still beating fast but he was getting so turned on already just by the thought of what was about to happen, there was no way he was going to stop now. "Y-Yea..." he mumbled back, gazing into the other's green eyes for a moment before looking down again. He was still so embarrassed... Noiz just nodded, seemingly completely fine with the situation as he raised his hand to his mouth. "Here I go.." the German said quietly before he started to push his fingers into his mouth and down his throat, soon starting to gag again like before. By then, Koujaku had also looked back up, not wanting to miss a single second of it; Noiz had closed his eyes again, saliva dripping down from his fingers as he pulled them out again, retching for a few moments before the last remaining rests of food and stomach acid spilled from both his mouth and even nose. Koujaku had just stared at him for a moment, his mouth a little open before he had leaned forward, capturing Noiz lips before he could spit out the rest. It tasted awful, but to the older one of them there was barely anything more erotic than to taste the burning mixture, pulling away just a bit after a few moments to swallow down what he had been able to catch from the other. What had landed on his chest before was slowly dripping down now to join the mess on his lap, his erection now clearly visible, and he was sure Noiz could feel it press up against him. "You're disgusting, old man..." the blond mumbled, though he didn't quite mean it, a smirk on his face again as he was panting slightly. From all the sensations along with the way the other looked at him hungrily he was just as turned on as Koujaku by then. Seemingly he would still get to fuck that night...

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than expected ^^' I wanted to publish it yesterday, but then my laptop crashed and I had to write it again v.v I hope you liked it! Also got a request? Ask me at perverthimemeto.tumblr.com!


End file.
